


Pushing Spencer

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BDSM, Crack, Crack Fic, Dom Spencer, F/M, Reader-Insert, not in character, unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You have information that Spencer wants, but you won't give it up. You tell him the terms, and he accepts, with more enthusiasm than you expect.





	Pushing Spencer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hotchgirl18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotchgirl18/gifts).



“You’re really cute, you know that?” You say, reaching out for Spencer’s face.

Spencer pulls away, disgusted. The other agent, Rossi, with him looks furious.

You pout dramatically. “Come on, kid. I’m bored. Let’s play.”

“This is serious, Y/N. Tell us where your partner is! We know you know!” Spencer yells. He is shaking a little.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. Let’s waste time in a fun way. There are better ways to interrogate.” You grin, leaning forward. You are very little, and you love to show off.

Spencer throws up his hands and turns away.

“Your boyfriend took a girl! We need to find her before he kills her! You know very well that her family can’t pay that ransom!” Rossi says. He is much better at keeping his composure.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” you scoff, “But, I’ll tell you whatever you want to know, if this one fucks me.” You gesture to Spencer, laughing. Spencer spins around and takes you in. You see the fury there, but also something else.

“That’s ridiculous and you know it,” Rossi says.

You pout again, pressing your breasts into the table. Spencer eyes them for a moment before grabbing your shoulder. He shoves you back into the chair, straightening you out.

“Ooo, yes please, Spencer! You know I like it rough!” you purr, fluttering your eyes at him.

“I can’t do this!” Spencer growls, “This is ridiculous!” He storms out of the interrogation room, and Rossi follows him.

\---

You sit in the room for hours, but no one comes. It becomes quiet, eerily so, and you wait. Did everyone leave? Did they forget you were in here?

You weren’t worried about the girl. Your partner was a coward. He would probably turn himself into the FBI in a few hours without you there. No, you were the brains, even if they didn’t know it. You never hurt those you kidnapped, but you got money every time. Well, almost everytime.

Suddenly, the door flies open. Spencer is there, in disarray. His tie is slightly loosen, his sleeves rolled up, his hair disheveled. “Tell us where the girl is going,” he hisses.

You lean back in the chair. He isn’t going to do anything. “I told you the price for me speaking.”

“For fuck’s sake, are you insane?”

You shrug. “Maybe, but I know what I want.”

You see that last thin line of control vanish. You didn’t even know it was there.He unlocks your cuffs, releasing you from the table. You aren’t free for long, though. He grabs your wrists with one hand, long fingers easily containing them.

“Ooo, naughty FBI agent, aren’t you?” you tease.

He pulls you forward, until his mouth is right by your ear. “Is this what you want, huh? You want me to fuck you, right here?”

“Oh, yes please!” You can’t believe he is actually going to do this.

He yanks you back by your wrists and slams you into the wall. His hand squeeze your wrists, and you squeak.

He seems to like this, and squeezes harder, prompting another noise from you.

“And you’ll tell me what I want to know?”

“Maybe…” you taunt, wriggling in his grasp.

His grip on your wrists becomes painful. “You will tell me, right?”

“Yes, sir,” you whisper.

“Good girl.” He uses his free hand to feel your body. It brushes against you roughly, finding all your curves, before it reaches your shorts. He yanks them and your panties down in one go, and you gasp.

He drags you to the interrogation table, and pushes you over it. You are spread wide, waiting for him. He keeps his hold on your hands while he undoes his belt buckle and pants behind you. His cock presses into you the next moment, and you cry out in anticipation.

He shoves it inside in one stroke. You writhe beneath him, begging for more. He slams his cock in and out of you, and you bang into the table. He fucks you hard, just like you wanted, grunting with the effort.

He seems to pouring all of this case’s frustration into you. You know the FBI had been looking for you for a while. He needed to get it out, and you were more than happy to oblige.

After several minutes, he gasps, and his thrusts become jerky. With one final, deep thrust, he finishes, groaning behind you. A few final thrusts, and he pulls out.

You stand and pull up your shorts and panties. He is panting, leaning against the wall behind you. A wild look touches his eyes, and you see some regret too.

“That’s exactly what I needed,” you say, stretching. You are a little sore, but you relish in it. Who knows when you will be fucked like that again.

“Where is he taking her?”

“One of our safe houses. 34628 Church Street.”

“Is that really where he is going?”

“I dunno. I’m pretty sure.”

He grabs your waist and pulls up your top, exposing your breasts. He leans you back into the table, and you can watch his eyes as they scan you. He pinches a nipple between his deft fingers, and you gasp.

He leans in incredibly close. “Are. You. Sure?”

“You might have to remind me…”

He twists your nipple, and you cry out in pleasure. _Harder,_ you think.

He does it again, taking your other nipple in his mouth and biting, at first gently, then harder. You shudder with desire.

“Where is he taking her?!” He says, letting your nipple pop out of his mouth.

“The address I told you is correct,” you gasp.

He twists your nipple again, and you moan. “Are you sure?”

“God, yes!”

He lets go of you, and walks out.


End file.
